


Original Sin

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bullying, Christmas Fluff, Christmas wedding, Christmas with Friends, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Disowned, Dorks in Love, Dropping hints, Falling In Love, Feeding, Homophobia, Love Notes, M/M, Prom Night, Public Blowjobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Threats, dinner date, dressing up, getting into fights, getting suspended, handjob, proposal, seasonal depresson, supportive friends, supportive parents, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Chapter 1

Attending an all-boys high school tended to be a little lackluster since most wanted to pursue people of the opposite sex as hormones grew out of control, but luckily that was not true for everyone. Although the two were keeping their relationship a secret for fear of retaliation, public affection under the guise of being friendly were always exchanged in the furthest back row of pews as morning service started.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” a gruff voice muttered into the shell of an unprotected ear as usual seats were taken, the slightly younger one shuddering in response as incisors nipped at the delicate lobe, “Damn, do you look dashing…”

“Careful Bri, don’t wanna get caught.”

“Since when have we cared? No one knows we’re together, they’ll just think I’m tellin’ you a secret instead of all the things I wanna do to you later.”

“Like what?” Murr asked, a carefully crafted eyebrow arching in curiosity as a muffled moan was suppressed when a thick palm started to slowly slide up a slack covered thigh.

Unable to answer as the sermon started, Brian resulted to resting a clean-shaven cheek onto a slender shoulder since sleep had been a pipe dream; the boys frequently spent the night at each other’s houses due to the fact that neither could get a full night’s rest without cuddling under mounds of blankets, good night kisses exchanged prior to falling prey to dreams. About to dose off, the older one was abruptly awoken when he heard mention of how homosexuality was viewed as a sin in the eyes of God, looking up through thick lashes as his boyfriend tensed underneath since there were moments when both felt guilty about being in love. 

“Ya know they’re full of bullshit, right? We’re not going to hell for being together, baby boy.” 

“It’s still scary though… What if they catch on and tell our parents? Or worse, kick us out?” 

“Shh, that won’t happen, we’re safe.”

“For now.”

Sighing softly, a slight squeeze was given to their clasped hands as a thick thumb stroked over the back of a trembling palm in an attempt at silent comfort prior to being pulled away at different intervals to go into the confessional booth, anxiety beginning to flicker within when a look of worry came across James’ face as he disappeared, knotted nerves not loosening until they were reunited moments later.

“Baby, is something wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost.”

“Huh? Oh, that…” Murray trailed off with a nervous giggle, shortened fingernails combing through a fluffy tuft of chestnut hair to calm down, “Might’ve told a little white lie in there.” 

“Whatdya mean by that?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking that our best friends need to know what’s goin’ on and I called you my girlfriend instead, may have said your name was Brianna too.” 

“Is that all you did?”

“Told ‘im some other stuff, but that’s all. I don’t wanna talk about it, is that okay?”

“’Course it is, hon, I’m not gonna force you to do anything.”

Beaming with a small burst of confidence, tiptoes were stood on to exchange a quick, timid peck to pale lips as their foreheads rested together while the scent of an ocean breeze swept over them in the form of recently washed hair. Reluctantly released from the embrace, a final nose nuzzle was shared before being separated into different classrooms pretending to pay attention while thoughts were filled of someone more important than learning the proper use of semicolons in sentences. Even as they were instructed to practice this newfound skill by writing a one paged paper it was apparent that nothing else mattered in that moment even though there was a whisper of doubt that made his left hand tremble as the first paragraph ended.

_We’ve known each other for almost two years now and I don’t know where I’d be without you, isn’t that funny? It’s a miracle that I have you, but in the same breath it’s a curse; I don’t regret being with you, I just wish that I was enough. You’re so confident, so sure of where you belong. Me? I’m such a nervous wreck half the time, I’m not what you’d most likely want me to be… I don’t know how you can stand keeping me in place, yet you do it so effortlessly and I admire you for not just that alone.”_

Too nervous to read it aloud, his name was scrawled in the top right hand corner of a haphazardly torn out piece of paper handed off to the person in front of him without a second thought. Continuing along as normal, the next room was walked to in a dull routine when arms were linked together so that he could not escape the unknown person.

“Who’s this girl you’re writing about in class, bud?” Joe coyly questioned, an air of teasing clear in the familiar friendly voice, “Gotta crush on someone?”

“We’ve been goin’ steady for a few weeks now actually.” 

“Ooh! When do we get to meet the lucky lady?” 

“Um… I-I’m sure it’ll be soon.”

“Well, I promise not to scare her off. Can’t speak for the others though.”

Nodding silently, a similar seat was taken to resume educational practices in vain now that one of their mutual pals was onto him, the next few hours until lunch passing by incredibly slow as if taunting a racing heart. Dismissed to go eat, he immediately fell into place next to his partner and explained that there was a slight dilemma, a small half-smile being the reassurance needed until another smooch could be snuck in mere seconds to when they were joined by the other pair of people.

“Thought you’d never show up, Sally! What took you so long?”

“Woke up late,” the youngest member of their group gave with a half-hearted shrug, emerald eyes flicking toward the courtyard as he planned how to take an unnoticed smoke break after eating, “Did I miss much?” 

“Not my place to say, but Murray may have a bit of news for us, boys.” 

“Way to put me on the spot, Joey!”

“C’mon, ya know if I didn’t say anything you’d never spill the beans. Tell ‘em!”

Rather than explain away the misunderstanding, hazel hued irises glanced over either shoulder as he dare to lean across the few feet of distance to meld mouths for a long moment surrounded by twin gasps that turned into widened ovals of shock when they parted. Nervously awaiting responses to the daring act, a neck twitched at an infamous angle as a heated blush colored stubble covered cheeks, a giddy little laugh lighting facial features further. 

“You sons of bitches, you’ve kept this from us for almost a month?!” 

“Can it, man, don’t wanna draw any more attention than needed,” Q quipped, elbow pressing into a set of vulnerable ribs as the other busied with eating a forkful of pasta, “Yes we did, for multiple reasons, so we finally decided to break the news to you guys first.”

“Which one asked the other out? Was it as cute as we think it was?” Sal spoke up after taking a swig of soda, “Give us all the details.”

“Remember at the beginning of the year when we had that huge snowfall? Murr came over before it started and had to stay the night, so we ended up cuddling for a few hours. Started out friendly…”

“You can spare us that part, bud.”

“After dinner, we went back to doin’ that while watching some show we barely paid attention to. We were too busy gettin’ better acquainted and finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.”

“And the rest is history, we became an item officially the next day,” Murr added, blush deepening when he was instructed to eat more to avoid getting sick toward the end of the day, speaking around a mouthful of bread much to Salvatore’s chagrin, “It’s been the best part of my life thus far.” 

“We’re happy for you guys, you look happier than ever.”

“Happy for a couple ‘o faggots?” a mocking tone questioned from the couple’s side of the table, a slight smirk spreading along a nameless boy’s face, a few lackeys surrounding him with a similar expression, “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me, fellas, defending sinners in a Catholic school.”

“Last I recall, you’ve been in bed with multiple women before getting married to any one of ‘em.” 

“At least it hasn’t been with another dude, dipshit.” 

“Doesn’t make you any less guilty… Now, why don’t you and your posse amscray unless you wanna get beaten to a pulp.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Brian retorted as his vision narrowed into a glare that dared the other to start a fight, scoffing softly when the bully turned tail and walked away, “That’s what I thought…” 

“Babe? Are we wrong for being in love?” 

“No, Jamie, not at all. Those assholes dunno that we have the real deal, they’re just jealous.”

“What if they come back and cause more trouble?”

“Then we’ll fight ‘em, tooth and nail. No one’s harming a hair on that pretty lil head of yours.”

Tearing up at such a declaration, the vacant seat to his boyfriend’s right was taken once the previous occupant ducked out of a side door after tension had dissipated, huddling into a protective, offered arm as the thinner body trembled like a windblown leaf. Attempt made to put on a brave face, he rested against a broadened chest puffed out proudly at the way the situation had been handled, the steady pulse calming away residual stress, “What would I do without you?”

“I wonder the same, my sweet. Never fear though, we’ll never have to experience that.”

Later on that day when the four friends regrouped in the last class for the day, the couple could not help but notice that olive toned knuckles were split open as blood dried around the recent wounds, which was suspicious for someone who held hygiene to such a high standard.

“What’s with the warrior’s marks, bud?”

“Overheard those douchebags from earlier talkin’ shit about you two, so I taught ‘em a thing or two.”

“You didn’t…”

 _“Salvatore Vulcano, Brian Quinn, James Murray, and Joseph Gatto to the principal’s office._ the paging system cut him off, multiple stares burning through them as they left for the vacant hallway to meet whatever fate was awaiting them. 

“You wanted to see us, sir?” James asked as politely as possible despite the tremor in his tone while a reassuring hand cupped around his forearm for added anchorage as they saw the adversary from earlier. 

“This young man here claims that you hired your friends to beat him up. Is that true?”

“No, whatever happened was my own doing,” Salvatore stated despite the question not being aimed at him, jaw set sternly in addition to the serious demeanor, “I just wanted to protect those two.”

“From what, exactly?”

“Being bullied for somethin’ they can’t help.”

“Homosexuality is a choice, we just wanted to remind ‘em of that.” the leader of the gang remarked, the other three nodding in agreement around him like puppets.

“Aren’t we supposed to ‘love thy neighbor’ though? Personally, I support them, but even if I didn’t then I wouldn’t threaten their right to be together.”

“’Course the fatty is standing up for the queers…” 

“Do you want another beating? ‘Cos you’re ‘bout to get one if you don’t stop picking on Joey, never mind the other two,” Sal growled out defensively before the headmaster put an end to the argument, “Sue me for wanting to protect my brothers.”

“Since you don’t deny the accusation, I’m afraid you leave me no choice. Mr. Gatto, you’re the only one in the clear, as for the rest of you there will be a three day suspension for fighting on school grounds. Your parents will also be notified.”

Attempting to argue that there was no fairness to getting such a punishment, they were threatened with a longer punishment if they did not let it go; being the first to comply, James began to be reminded of earlier doubts that ran rampant considering that he would be outed to a family whom he had no idea where they stood on the issue, damp lashes looking toward his significant other as he was guided toward a run-down car. After bidding farewell to their companion condemned to the same consequence, it did not take long for the two to return to an accepting home where their relationship had started to be greeted by the pair of parents. 

“Ma, dad…” Brian started after clearing his throat to clear away forming awkwardness as they were noticed with knowing looks as to why the two were out of school earlier than usual, “Is it okay if my boyfriend stays for a while? Don’t think he’ll be welcomed at his own.”

“That’s a shame, but he’s always welcome here.” his mother answered, giving a small smile of understanding to calm what little uneasiness remained in the younger boy.

“I am?”

“Of course dear, you make our son happier than he’s been and that’s all we could ever ask.”

“I can’t tell you how much that means to me, Mrs. Quinn, thank you,” James stated gratefully, hugs exchanged to further the point when he was taken upstairs by a well-muscled bicep, blushing deeper than expected as a warning to keep the doaor open rang out from behind, “They didn’t seem phased at all.”

“Well, it helps that I talk about you on the daily. I’m sure my brothers have assumptions too, but that can wait ‘til later, but you can’t.”

“Oh? Gonna shower me with kisses instead of getting ahead of our studies?”

“Can’t think of anything better I’d wanna do,” the older one declared while pulling the other onto the disheveled comforter, the blanket pulled over their bodies as kisses exchanged grew in passion without fearing retaliation, “Fuck, I can’t get enough of you… That face, those eyes, all the sinful pleasures deep inside.”

“Guess you could say I’m your original sin, huh?”

“Damn straight, you’re the only one who knows the ways and means of getting under my skin. Bet that’s how you stole my heart.”

“Had to get revenge for you doin’ the same to me.”

“Glad you did, ‘cos I don’t trust just anyone with that broken thing unless you think you’re able to fix it.”

“Oh, I _know_ that without a doubt.”


	2. Chapter 2

Allowed back into school after allotted time had been spent in suspension, the couple could hardly avoid series of questions asked by fellow students about their relationship now that the information had circulated. Both boys were overwhelmed at first, expressing gratitude whenever possible for their mutually held best friends telling various people to leave them alone, afraid at first to express any affection until recently; they were seniors now, who knew how much longer there was to be spent together before going off to separate colleges? 

“O’er here, lovebirds!” the youngest of their group called out one afternoon during lunch, voice more lively than it usually was when the reason behind such a reaction was realized, “Guess who got a date to prom?”

“By the way you’re glowing it’s hard not to know, congrats bud.”

“That just leaves Joey to find someone.” 

“We can’t exactly go as a couple, you saw how quick they were to punish us for nothin’,” Q quipped, bitterness clear in his tone at how a clearly homophobic headmaster had treated them a few months prior, sighing softly as a small smooch pressed into his clenched jaw to loosen it, “Unless you can find some loophole that doesn’t involve us using other people, we’re not goin’.” 

“But Bri, think about how romantic it would be!”

“He’s got a point, ya know…”

“Babe, we can’t risk getting caught again. You haven’t been home since, I’d hate to think of what’d happen if your parents got wind of this too.”

“I’ve got nothin’ left to lose, they don’t know who my boyfriend is.”

About to argue against that declaration, the words were easily wiped away by a quivering bottom lip stuck out pitifully, “No fair, you know I can’t resist those puppy eyes.”

“Does that mean we can go?”

“I’m gonna do my damnedest to make sure we can. That is, if our friends are willing to help?”

“Are you kiddin’? We’d never pass up such an opportunity, we’re in this together!” Joe declared after a long while of staying silent for some unknown reason, sapphire eyes staring for a moment too long at the olive-toned male sitting beside him, a faint blush coloring cheeks when the established couple caught on, “We’ll fight tooth and nail if we have to.”

“Says the pacifist…”

“It’s always the ones you least suspect.”

Chuckling at the comment, class continued on as normal once a bell signaled that it was time to transition back to the crowded classrooms; parting was always such sweet sorrow for the pair even though they would be reunited by the end of the day before walking to a supportive household, a light peck pressed into pale lips to tide them over until then. 

Within the next few weeks multiple attempts were made to persuade faculty members to let them attend the event despite multiple denials given, Brian not giving up until the principal reluctantly relented in agreeing with only one major rule: they could be as lovey dovey as they wanted, but could only share in one dance during the night. Seeming like such a success, neither of the two were bothered by being held to such a strange standard as they nearly skipped out of the office toward the awaiting companions to exchange the good news.

“That’s what we’re talkin’ bout!” Joseph crowed confidently as hugs were exchanged, “Now, do you have anything else planned?”

“Baby steps, hon,” the younger one stated in a gentle manner that caught the other’s attention though neither made mention of what was an obvious budding romance, “I’m sure they wanna surprise everyone when the big day comes.”

That conversation seemed so long ago as the big night came sooner than expected, the older man a nervous wreck as pockets were double checked before escorting his boyfriend downstairs to a loving mother who was almost as ecstatic as Murray, their positive energies matched for such a special occasion.

“Don’t you two look dashing!” she exclaimed, a camera flash going off in such a succession that purple splotches surrounded vision for minutes on end, “Surprised you could get Brian to dress up.”

“It wasn’t easy, Mrs. Quinn, you sure have your work cut out for you.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Ma…” the person in question interrupted in an air of embarrassment, grumbling grumpily as a crooked tie knot was put back into place, “D’you have to make the damn thing so tight?”

“If it helps, I’ll loosen it at the end of the night. All ya gotta do is have a good time, deal?”

“Fair enough.”

Piling into an awaiting limousine, the couple were barely aware of anything aside from each other as passionate kisses were exchanged before the younger male was pinned underneath a heavier body, lazily lounging in a tangle of limbs as heavy pants filled the enclosed space. A palm squeezing at an obvious bulge, a slight bolt of panic pulsed through a nervous form as a cover was almost blown entirely.

“Everything alright, Bri? Ya know I don’t bite that hard, what’s the hold up?”

“Aside from the fact that we need to get rid of our boners before goin’ inside? Nah, it’s nothin’, I just… I’m glad we’re doing this.”

“Never thought I’d hear you admit that.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.”

Once disheveled clothes were put back into place and the two were safely inside the dimly lit designated building it did not take long to find the other duo whispering to each other in a corner despite loudly blaring music blaring in the background. Intrigued by the ongoing conversation, Brian stepped forward when he was pulled back into a loving embrace as a small smooch pressed into a delicate earlobe, a puncture wound piercing the skin, “Mm… Someone’s still frisky.”

“Not my fault that I’m addicted to you… Anyway, let’s give them privacy, looks like something serious.”

“Babe, look, they’re holding hands!” 

“Shh…” Murr warned, guiding his boyfriend to an empty table while two cups of punch were gathered, “Hope they didn’t hear you, don’t wanna jeopardize a potential romance.” 

Sighing in fake annoyance, the older one’s attention was averted as tender touches were shared as the two took turns feeding cake balls to the other, tongues timidly tracing pale lips to lick at leftover icing. Hours seemed to pass by unnoticed when a slow dance was announced, Salvatore interrupting the disk jockey to announce that a certain someone had a special surprise for his lover, an emerald eye winking on cue as the microphone was returned to the person in charge.

“Babe, what’s goin’ on?” 

“Jamie…” his partner started off, thick palm cupping a supple cheek as a gaze was melted into, almost forgetting the prepared speech planned for months, “We’ve only been together for two years, but it feels like I’ve known you my whole life. No one else makes me feel quite like you do and I don’t wanna be anywhere if it means you aren’t there with me. Will you marry me?”

Speechless, a thin mouth gaped open in a wide oval for an extended moment before upturned corners formed a contagious smile accompanied by a slow stream of tears. Collapsing in a heap against the broadened chest as a silent nod signaled an answer, one word let out in a breathy tone before emotions took over once again when tears were kissed away to distract from a heavy black ring falling into place.

“Bri, your class ring?” 

“It suits your hand better.”

“Never thought I’d see it anywhere else, you must really love me, huh??”

“Considering that I proposed, quite right,” Q quipped quickly while escorting his newly made fiancé onto the dancefloor, holding narrow hips steadily as wrists crossed behind his thickened neck while following uncertain feet, “Hopefully we’ll have more practice between now and our big day.”

“We could take lessons as a couple!”

Agreeing with a hearty chuckle, a long embrace was exchanged prior to being bombarded by best friends as congratulatory hugs were given all around until the younger man was pulled into the chilly evening air as a simple explanation of how there was more in store for the night was given as an alibi. Following his significant other without question in the pinnacle of loyalty, the thrill of running off filled a usually conscious chest as a quaint bagel store was ducked into a few blocks away. 

“Part of the plan?”

“Sorta, I wanted a change of scenery,” he stated simply, fingers massaging through the thin layer of slacks to tease at an easily flustered beau, “Why don’t you go sit that pretty little o’ yours down while I grab some grub?”

Abiding without argument, a nervous giggle erupted as Murr caught glimpses of dirty looks while he was stationed at the glass case waiting for an order of bagels, kisses blown in both directions. Lifting up to lock lips together for a long moment, weight filled his lap without warning as salivated slits smacked sloppily, pieces of cream cheese covered bread eaten in intervals when there was a need to part for air, “Oh babe, this is the life…” 

“That makes two of us, never thought this would happen and here we are.”

“Can’t imagine how my parents will react to their son moving in with his best friend after being outed, now he’s gonna get married…”

“Fuck ‘em, they didn’t care enough to check on you,” he retorted with an air of anger dismissed by a saddened sniffle at the valid point made, “Sorry, that was a bit harsh…”

“It’s the truth though…”

“Oh well, we’ll make a better family. In fact, how about I prove it to you now?”

“’Bout time!”

Snickering softly at not-so-subtle eagerness, knees sank onto the tiled floor while Brian busied with undoing the front buckles of maroon suspenders, copper teeth parting as a button popped out of place to reveal that underwear had been forgotten in the haste of getting ready. Bushy eyebrows waggling suggestively, a slightly calloused fist curled around the thin shaft while a pumping motion started to produce dribbles of precum between his fingers, the tip of his tongue lapping up the salty sweet substance in succession to shuddering senses from underneath. Gasping gently, eyes squeezed shut in complete concentration as nimble appendages pulled at lengthened chocolate brown locks of hair, fingernails scratching at the scalp in order to encourage him further along, mushroom head disappearing along the inside of a chubby cheek, his spine shuddering as small shoves were given in response.

“Oh Bri, not gonna last…” 

Embarrassment coloring fair cheeks, hitched breath hinted at heightened senses that caused the momentary concern of prematurely ejaculating to fade away. Muffled moan escaping into the air around them, a wave of white washed over the parched tongue wrapped around the thin shaft swallowed swiftly as if the heavy load would evaporate instantly, a strand of cum-stained saliva broken with a flick of a skilled wrist as the constant contact reluctantly came to a stop, “Sorry to keep this short, don’t wanna risk getting caught.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Quinny?”

“It’s still intact, I just don’t wanna get arrested after bein’ suspended.”

“What can I say? Bad boys get my motor runnin’.” 

“Oh, I’ll be sure to use that to my advantage when we get home,” he remarked with a wink, pressing a soft peck into the deflating penis prior to helping the man back into comfortable clothes, “That is, after my folks hear the good news.”

“Keepin’ secrets from your parents? Such a naughty boy…”

“And don’t you forget about it.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”


	3. Chapter 3

Depression spiked to a daunting level that could not be dealt with by oneself even when surrounded b those who actually cared about the person’s well-being; unlike his usual self, Murray had become withdrawn even with his partner, for he would barely talk. Forced to eat at least twice a day since unending sadness had crept in, the younger one could not help feeling disconnected as he stared unblinking at a number he desperately wanted to call despite having reason not to contact them.

“Hey sweetheart, what’re you up to?” a gruff voice drenched in a layer of sympathy asked as he entered the shared bedroom to keep an eye on his fiancé, “You’ve been here all day, I wanted to make sure you, uh, were still around…”

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be…”

“Do you need anything?”

“I don’t know… I’m so confused, babe…”

“About?”

Unable to voice concerns, the cellular device was handed over to show a conversation that had been exchanged between him and unaccepting parents about how if he was willing to renounce personal sins that he could come over for Christmas dinner with the family, the ending sentence reading ‘I hope you understand why we don’t want _him_ around anymore.’, which had caused him to collapse into a spasm of shaking sobs. Heart breaking at how upset the other was over the whole debacle the older one placed the piece of technology far out of reach as he fell into place in a designated sleeping spot before pulling the other into a warm embrace as tears stained a heather grey shirt.

“Cry all ya want, hon, I’m here.”

“How could they say something like that? I’m not gonna hide the man I’m marrying, I’m proud of him.”

“I know, but they don’t see that. Guess they’re blind to love, huh?”

“Unless it’s a straight relationship, yes…” James trailed off with a weak scoff at the absurdity, “I was looking forward to goin’ home even though they haven’t been supportive lately. Guess I miss how it used to be.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that, they’re important to you, but they don’t deserve someone so special.”

“What am I gonna do? It’ll be the first time not being there…”

“Well, it is our first Christmas as a couple. Is that just as good?”

“Even better!” he answered in a trembling, yet enthusiastic tone while snuggling impossibly closer into his betrothed, “Can we spend it with our friends too?”

“’Course we can. Any other requests?”

“Can we go look at lights later? It’s almost dark enough to see ‘em.”

“Whatever my man wants, he shall get. On one condition though.”

“What would that be?’

“Come have dinner with us downstairs.”

Hesitating for only a moment before agreeing to meet the other halfway, the younger man was escorted down a flight of stairs after taking a brisk shower after a few days of neglecting hygiene, the two were met with conflicting smells wafting from the dining room that coaxed them to an opposite side of the table from an older and younger brother.

“’Bout time you showed up, we thought that Brian would have to bring up a plate.” the maternal figure stated at seeing her soon-to-be son-in-law join them.

“Figured I could use a change of scenery, haven’t gotten out much lately.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you back.”

Appreciating the hospitality as always an agreed upon silence fell over everyone as fork tines scraped against porcelain plates to fill the void while jaws worked tirelessly against honey glazed ham and different dishes consisting of various casseroles. Quiet conversation started to be exchanged during the transition from the meal into dessert, the three siblings bantering back and forth about meaningless topics that still sparked heated debates dismissed with soft chuckles to smooth things over in the end. 

“Babe, everything alright? You got quiet all of a sudden.”

“I just like listening to you guys, it’s nice. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my sisters.”

“Wait until they become your brother-in-laws, I doubt you’ll feel the same.”

“Eh, let’s burn that bridge when we get to it.”

Rolling hazel hued eyes at the mismatched metaphor given in a nonchalant manner that made it seem that even though there would be more teasing to endure that these changes would be taken at full value since he had lacked that type of family dynamic. Protective arm wrapping around a thin waist, the older one led his partner out onto a yard of finely powdered snow after appropriate layers had been pulled over three-day old pajamas, the smaller man huddling for warmth despite a green and grey striped scarf covered half of his face, gloves clinging onto a well-muscled bicep. 

“Gonna make it, lovely?”

“Should be hibernating at this point… I’m freezing my ass off out here!”

“Couldn’t tell,” Q quipped as he gave a gentle nudge into a set of swaddled ribs underneath a candy cane patterned sweater as they were escorted down a few blocks to be met with a display of lights illuminating wire-shaped reindeer, fluorescent blue and green lights, “When we move into our own place, you wanna decorate like this?”

“Hell yes, it’s beautiful!” 

“Second best to you, but sure.”

“Dork…”

“You knew that and still accepted my proposal?”

“You act surprised, like I’d ever say no to you,” he remarked with a chipper chuckle as he lifted up on tiptoes to press a soft peck into patchy stubble starting to develop into a full beard, “What’re our plans for tonight? I feel like this is only phase one of a date.”

“So observant. Our lovebird friends wanted us to come over and spend the night.”

“This was planned before I asked to see them?”

“Indeed, I was gonna surprise you.”

“Bet you have somethin’ else up your sleeve…”

Silently nodding in answer the two continued along a covered sidewalk crunching under every footstep made under the slight hum of electricity in every other yard, twin puffs of air twining together while they approached a familiar front porch welcomed onto by the newly made couple, “Hey fellas, hope we’re not interrupting a cozy cuddling session.”

“Nah, we just finished,” the youngest member of their friend group stated matter-of-factly despite a set of bite marks peeking past a light weight hoodie giving their actual antics away, “C’mon in, don’t want you canceling the wedding because your future hubby died of hypothermia.”

Obliging to the offer the other pair of lovers slipped inside to a fire flickering in a dimly lit living room where four white piles of fur were curled close to the mantle; while the two had recently started dating they had been quick to start sharing a home together since Salvatore had been in a similarly unaccepting environment though he had not been disowned. As they fell onto faux leather cushions to curl against each other without a care in the world while hot beverages were passed around, numb and nimble hands cupping a mug of hot chocolate closely to gain every ounce of warmth available as semi-melted marshmallows were sucked up greedily.

“Heard from your folks, Murray?” Joe dared to ask as their significant others disappeared without a word, patting at a slightly hunched shoulder in an attempt at comforting him on such a sore subject.

“Planned on goin’ over there tomorrow, but ma texted me sayin’ that she wasn’t comfortable with me bringing Q and I didn’t wanna go alone.”

“Geez, that’s rough buddy. There anything we can do?”

“Bein’ here is already helping. It feels weird not spending Christmas with them, I just couldn’t pretend not to be engaged to my boyfriend, ya know?”

“’Course, that’s something that should be celebrated not hidden. Proud of you for standin’ up to ‘em, I bet it wasn’t easy.”

“Not by a long shot. Bri means the world to me and I’m not hiding that from anyone.”

“That’s my boy!” the man in question crowed encouragingly as they returned to their beaus, lips locked for a long moment once it was noticed that they were pinned under mistletoe, “Couldn’t be any prouder to call you my husband.”

“We’re not married though…”

“Not yet we aren’t. Found this piece of paper that’ll make it official.”

“Son of a bitch, you had this planned all day!”

“Damn right I did, wanted our first Christmas as a couple to be the best one ever and now they always will be.”

Taken aback by such a surprising declaration James collapsed into outstretched arms without worry of falling since there was no doubt he would be caught, saddened tears turning into ones of joy as his thin frame trembled uncontrollably as slightly chapped lips pressed into light lashes to lap up every last trace of emotion, “Who’ll marry us though? Doubt there are many pastors who aren’t homophobic…”

“You’re in luck, Sally became an ordained minister.” Joseph piped up in order to keep the other one from freaking out any more than he had already, “Ain’t that right, babe?”

“For this exact reason, I did.”

“You’re the best! Can we do it now?”

“Don’t wanna be dressed up for the big day?”

“Doesn’t matter what we look like as long as I get to take this handsome fella’s last name.”

“Well, let’s get you two hitched” 

Giggling giddily at the idea of getting to share such an intimate moment with mutually held best friends, Murray let out a squeak of surprise when he was lifted into the air with no warning when he was lowered onto a slightly steady cardboard box to stand level with his almost former fiancé, “I’m an inch shorter than you, why am I up here?”

“It’ll be easier for me to sweep you off of your feet this way.”

“I doubt your logic…”

“Trust me, please?”

“I always have, won’t stop anytime soon.”

“If I had no idea you were a couple that would’ve confirmed it, cuties,” Sal spoke up with a soft smile as he got into position between them as a notorious speech was given in traditional fashion, “Do either of you have vows you’d like to exchange?”

“James, I dunno where I’d be without you. We were the first to meet for a reason, it’s staring us right in the face, and there’s no one I’d rather do this with.”

Sniffling a thin line of snot as tears started to form while the heavy black band slid off a slender ring finger only to be put back into place to symbolize how they had turned out to be high school sweethearts, “Bri, there’s somethin’ I gotta tell you.”

“Whatdya mean? Is it ‘cos I didn’t get a different ring?”

“No, it’s perfect. I, uh, had your mom’s help to get another one crafted to look like the one you gave me.” 

“Seriously?”

“It’s my gift to you,” James replied with unwavering passion before slipping out the piece of jewelry from a plush pocket held out as whiskey hued irises connected with a similar pair that shone with a sheen of unshed waterworks, “Brian, I dunno how I’d have made it this far without you. Didn’t know a lifetime of love would be waiting for me, but here you are in all your glory.”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands.”

Before being able to utter the rest of an infamous phrase the older man stepped forward to lock lips as thickly calloused hands held onto narrow hips to hoist him into the air, twirling around as thin wrists overlapped behind his neck for stability. Exchanging a second, shorter-lived smooch their foreheads rested against the others as the wonder washed over in waves of pure happiness that could not be expressed in any more words, “We’re married!’

“That we are, sweetheart. How does it feel bein’ a part of the Quinn family?”

“Already was a member, but feels better now that it’s official.” 


End file.
